


Love Beneath the Water

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Series: Death Bingo [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Broyles are trapped in a car stuck in a washed out road during a flash flood. Prompt: Weather (flooding/heavy raining)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Beneath the Water

They’d been sitting in the FBI vehicle for at least three hours, cold water rushing past their car like a train. They’d become lost, driving on a back road in an unfamiliar part of upstate New York when a flash flood had caught them off guard; they’d been swept down into a gully with broken tree branches barricading their doors and the set-off airbags trapping them in their seats. Neither of them could find anything sharp enough to deflate the bags and the flood’s water had started filling the SUV, Dunham’s side about half a foot lower than his.

Which meant the rising water had reached her first, leaving her neck deep in the icy cold.

He looked over at her, trying to stay calm—he didn’t want her to panic and wondered if conversation was one way to help, to keep her mind off the fact that no one had come to rescue them yet and that the cold water was draining them of all energy.

“So I have to know, did John ever formally propose to you?” he asked, very curious about the matter.

“Yes.” She lifted her head a little higher above the still-rising water. “What was left of him took me to this beautiful lake in Canada we visited one fall and he put the ring on my finger.” She turned to look at him. “Do you believe if your fiancée dies it still means you’re engaged?”

“Love shouldn’t stop at the grave.” He listened for a moment to the heavy rains beating on the vehicle, trying not to focus on the fact his whole body was screaming in pain from the cold water surrounding them. “Would you ever consider falling in love again?”

“I don’t know.” He could hear her laboured breathing as the water continued filling the vehicle. “What about you?”

His neck stung as though it was being held against an ice block. “I don’t know if I have what it takes to fall in love. Yes, I loved Diane, but I’m not someone who can put the other person first. I always lose my focus because of work. Besides, it would be strange to involve myself in that kind of commitment again—I’d probably compare them too often.”

“It’s like buying a car: I don’t mind if its had a few test drives, but I don’t want it if it’s already had an owner. I want to buy my car new.” After a moment she added, “No offence.”

“None taken.” Broyles wondered how close he’d come to losing the clever woman due to office politics. “Olivia, what was more important to you—your career or John?”

There was silence and painfully he turned his head through the water to look at his passenger. He could only see her forehead, her long blonde hair floating like jellyfish tentacles on the surface of the cold grey. There were large air bubbles surfacing violently at the front of her face and he turned his head back towards the windshield, taking a final breath before the water covered him, too.


End file.
